Seijin Seijin
Seijin Seijin are the main antagonists of The Plain Adventures of Kamen Rider Stock. The first time they invaded was a century ago, but they have returned to planet Earth after it was deserted by the humans. They are led by Admiral Seijin Seijin Seijin of Planet Seijin's Expeditionary Fleet. Appearance They have no fixed appearance and it is up to the reader to imagine what they look like. Just imagine a humanoid-looking alien with height similar to a human's. History Over a century ago, Planet Seijin was low on resources and the sun was dying. Also, there was a massive overpopulation and environmental pollution problem. Using whatever technology they could, they built an invasion spaceship and armed themselves with exosuits in an attempt to take over the Earth, but their leader was defeated and they were forced back to their planet. In the present times, humans had evacuated the Earth and Planet Seijin's Expeditionary Fleet led by Admiral Seijin Seijin Seijin have returned to attempt to conquer the Earth once more, thinking they would not meet with any resistance. However, they were wrong. In their way are the last 2 humans on Earth, who are Kamen Rider Stock and the Common Rider! Equipment *Exosuit: An exosuit that only the Admiral and his guards wear, it grants them extra and much needed protection. It can withstand the shots of a fighter jet. **Size Enlargement: Any Seijin Seijin that wears this exosuit can enlarge its size to about 40m tall. **Enhanced Strength: The wearer of the exosuit has their strength enhanced to the point where they can lift a truck at their normal size. **Forcefield: The exosuit generates a protective forcefield that shocks whatever comes in contact with it. **DNA encoding: the exosuit is DNA-coded to the wearer so that only they can wear it. *Blaster: A laser blaster. Can either be in the form of a pistol or an assault rifle. Each shot can hurt a human and can tear through clothing. *Lightsaber: A lightsaber for melee combat. Biology Without an exosuit, they are very physically weak and have to rely on weapons to deal any sort of damage to the last 2 humans on Earth. They can also be killed in a few punches or kicks. Upon death, they turn into nutritious sludge that can be eaten, although it tastes, smells and feels disgusting. Members *Seijin Seijin Seijin: A Seijin Seijin named Seijin, he is the Admiral of Planet Seijin's Expeditionary Fleet. He really didn't think he needed too many exosuits as he assumed that every SINGLE human on Earth was evacuated. He is the distant descendant of the first Seijin Seijin that came to Earth. *Admiral's guards: Guards. What else is there to say? **Seijin Seijin Graf Spee: One of the two high ranking guards sent to protect Admiral Seijin Seijin Seijin. **Seijin Seijin Prinz Eugen: One of the two high ranking guards sent to protect Admiral Seijin Seijin Seijin. *Workers: Casual workers who find recources to be used. Their job is to look for any useful recources. They are also the ones who go out to do battle with Kamen Rider Stock and Common Rider. Admiral Seijin didn't hire any soldiers... Trivia *The word Seijin translates to Alien, which would mean that these species are called Alien Aliens. Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Parodies Category:Villains